The Storm Dragon Slayer
by Scorpion01
Summary: Dragons sometimes teach humans magic that can harm other Dragons. However, even among the lost magics of Dragon Slayer Magic, there is a lost magic: Storm Dragon Slayer Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

An unexpected Birth

Dragons are extremely powerful beings of myth and wonder, as we all know, but not all of us know of their origins. The word, Dragon, is derived from the Greek word, Drakon, and it is my belief, and the belief of a few others, that Drakons are the enormously powerful ancestors of Dragons. From the Drakons, who could rival Giants and Gods, a less powerful species was made, this was the Dragons. They were still immensely powerful, but there were only a few, and they were of three races: Light, Dark and Earth.

From Light and Dark, came Storm, which proved to be more powerful than either of the two. From Storm, came Water, Wind, and Lightning, from Lightning came Fire, and from Water came Poison. From Earth and water came mud; from earth and fire came Iron. However, the Dragons of Storm still remained for the longest time, until only one remained, hunted down by the other Dragons as they searched for power, only to find nothing but bloodshed.

This final Storm Dragon was but an egg at the time of the bloodshed, and he has grown since then. Grown enough to live and be worshiped as a god by primitive cultures. Those cultures passed, as did the belief that he existed. The Dragon called himself Annyo Mitne, which meant "Last Light" in Draconic, the language of the Draconian people.

But this isn't his story, at least, not fully.

There is a race of female humanoids known as Drachini. They resemble beautiful human women, but parts of their body resemble Dragons, such as their arms, and legs, and some have wings and Tails, or horns. They all have slits for pupils, as is the way a Draconian should be, and their canines are all very sharp, as with all Draconians.

As stated before, they are all female, which makes the birth of a new child usually normal, and a cause for celebration. But this child was different, and _his_ birth was a cause for the biggest celebration they've ever thrown, for the Drachini of his village was happy people, who were very carefree. Their scientists hypothesized that the Drachini race was evolving, finally having members that were naturally stronger to hunt for more dangerous food and help protect the village from attack.

They officially named the boy Irral Davof, meaning "First Male" however the people of the Village took to calling him Demor Ragani, as Ragani was his Mother's last name, and Demor was the only masculine name they could think of.

_Five Years Later…_

"Hey, Demor, come play with us!" A girl named Aurix Nures yelled out. She was named for her most noticeable feature, her "Gold Hair." Aside from that, she was five years old as well, but a little younger than Demor was. She was an inch shorter than he was. Her skin was tanned from playing all day, and her forearms were Draconian, with red scales and clawed fingers. She wore a simple dress that hung from her shoulders, and left her legs free. Under the dress she wore short-shorts. Her eyes were a light yellow as well, with her Draconian slit pupils full of life.

Demor had grown considerably in the last five years; his appetite was huge. He presently stood at about three feet and four inches in height and his pitch black Draconian tail had grown with him, being about four feet of pure muscle. He had light brown hair, and had dark, predatory green eyes with the iconic slit pupils all Draconians have, and his canines were already half an inch in length. His skin was lightly tanned from playing in the nice warm sun all day. He wore just a pair of grey shorts that fit snugly around his waist. His tail sprouted from his lower back, just above his shorts.

Demor had been sitting by a tree, looking at the mountain in the distance, and wondering why the peak of it was always covered in a black cloud. He turned to look at Aurix, and smiled. "Okay!" he said his tail twitching as he turned and ran after her. They, along with a group of about five other kids, all girls, played a game of hide and go seek. Another girl was it, and Demor went back to the tree and climbed up it to hide and look at the mountain some more.

_Hours later…._

Demor had completely forgotten about the game of hide and go seek, but he heard his mother calling him to come home. He hopped down from the tree and ran home, passing the group of girls who were now playing with their dolls near the village center.

"Demor, where did you go? We couldn't find you anywhere!" one of them said.

"I went back to my tree." He said as he ran past them.

Demor's home, like all the others, was a humble one, made from simply materials, logs, grass, and tree bark to keep it all together. His mother was a beautiful woman; she had white hair, yellow eyes, lightly tanned skin-everyone had a tan of some sort- and her draconian scales formed her own undergarments, as well as her forearms and her legs from the middle of her thigh to her feet, which were clawed like her fingers. Her scales were a dark red. She didn't wear much for clothing, just chest wraps and a skirt so that she wasn't walking around nude all the time.

"Demor, there you are. It's almost time to eat." She said as he walked into the door, which was really just an opening in the wall, so anyone could walk in at any time. If someone wanted privacy, they could pull a curtain closed.

"What are we eating?" Demor asked.

"Beef Stew I believe." His mother replied. Her name was Yrev Ragani, named for the color of her eyes, "Yellow."

Demor went over to his bed and sat down on it, he couldn't lay back, as his tail was in the way and he was uncomfortable if it was being smashed. He also didn't like it when people grabbed his tail or pulled it. Yet he was fine when he hung upside-down from the tree with it.

_An hour later…_

Demor finished eating with the rest of the children, who ate last due to their place on the social hierarchy of the town. The eldest ate first, followed by their children, then their children's children, and so on. Babies who were being breast-fed ate with their mothers. During the day if a baby got rowdy, the usual response was for them to be fed from their mother to calm them down. Once they were weaned off of breast-milk, they started eating soft food, similar to humans.

After a few minutes of playing around the edge of the campfire, the children were all put to bed, the curtains of their homes drawn to block out the light of the campfire and the noise from the adults who naturally stayed up late.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 2**

Everything is according to plan

It had been a few more years since Demor's game of hide and go seek, which he won, in case the reader is wondering, and yet again, he was sitting in his favorite tree, tail hanging down from the branches. He now stood at about four feet tall, and his tail was five feet long, and his canines were three quarters of an inch long. He wore a new pair of shorts and now he also wore a shirt that was for boys that his elders had made for him.

However his thoughts would be cut short as a blast went off in the center of town, knocking back a few girls.

Demor moved to the other side of the tree, and looked through the leaves. He saw three people, a male and two females, humans. They were in the center of the town, and they were destroying it. Demor wanted to help, but fear and uncertainty kept him still the tree. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the humans weren't touching anything but things were catching on fire, and exploding.

These three humans kept up their little rampage for an hour, killing all who rushed at them. Then they moved through the town, and made the buildings crumble, crushing those inside. They went into Demor's house, and he heard his mother's scream as they did unseen things to her. Demor could only guess that they were killing her, and he wasn't all that wrong.

After at least a half hour of hearing his mother's cries and the laughter of the three humans as they did unspeakable things to his mother, they came out of the building, the male dragging her with his hand around her neck.

Her claws were around the male's wrist, but her attempts to pry his hand from her neck proved fruitless as the man did not release her neck until they were about twenty feet from the tree Demor currently watched from. He tossed her down and smirked as she coughed, but didn't move otherwise.

The three humans then left the town laughing as they did.

Demor quickly climbed down from the tree and ran to his mother, who looked at him with a weak gaze. Her clothes were torn, and her body was bruised.

"D-Demor." She wheezed while raising a clawed hand to his face and holding it gently as tears came down the boy's face.

"Mother, why did they do this to you?" he asked through his tears.

"They…" she took a moment to cough, blood running down her lips and cheek as the life began to fade form her eyes. "They were looking… for you." She said, tears falling down her cheeks now as she brought her son to her, hugging him weakly as he trembled.

"I need you to be a big boy, and go to the mountain you look at all the time." She said, coughing. "You have to do it without me." She said, coughing again. "Once you get there, climb to the top. You'll be safe there." She said, a faint smile on her face.

"Mother… Please, no. Don't go." Demor said, tears pouring down his face.

"It's okay, don't cry. Come here and," She coughed again, "cuddle with momma one more time before you have to go." She said weakly.

Demor did as he was told, and snuggled up against his mother, who had managed to turn on her side. As Demor cried, she began to sing in Draconian.

"_Wer tairais, tepohaic confn_

_Ihk udoka, ekess vdri_

_zyak trelk, dout saurivic_

_vur tepoha, d'nag wurunwi_

_vdri, sia vrak_

_tir ti qe tesantamaso_

_dask ui tenpiswo_

_ekess jilg wux trelk_

_vur ekess nuade stoda_

_tisvelk wurunwi_

_zyak vdri, sia vrak_

_petranas vdri, danthe vrak_

_vur tepoha, d'nag wurunwi"_

This song translates into the Common Tongue of English like so:

"_The time, has come_

_for us, to sleep_

_so close, your eyes_

_and have, nice dreams_

_Sleep, my child_

_do not be afraid_

_Mother is here_

_to hold you close_

_and to ward off_

_bad dreams_

_So sleep, my child_

_please sleep, dear child_

_and have, nice dreams."_

After she sung the lullaby, Demor slept peacefully, unaware that his mother died with her arms still around her beloved child.

_Hours later…_

Demor woke, to find his mother dead. He sat by her corpse, silent, his head drooped down. After a few minutes he looked up and stood, and went over to the tree he sat in so much, and began to dig. Once he had dug deep enough, leaving a slope for him to get in and out, he walked back over to his mother's body, and pulled her into the grave he had dug for her. He then filled in the grave, and patted it down. He took rocks from the surrounding area and put them at the head of the grave to mark it.

He then looked at the grave, head hung low and tail resting on the ground for a few minutes longer. "Farewell, Mother." He said before looking up, towards the mountain in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 3**

Beginning a Journey

It had been a week since the death of his mother, and Demor was already miles from his village. He came upon another village, and hid whenever someone almost saw him. He would steal from the local stores to survive like he had just done, because he had to eat.

"Stop, thief!" the store owner cried as he chased Demor down the street. Demor turned into an alley way, trying to escape, but all that he did was get himself cornered. He turned, bared his teeth and hissed at the store owner, who laughed and picked Demor up by the shirt. "You're not going to intimidate me, little boy, not with that." He said.

Demor kicked and thrashed his tail in protest, but the store owner wouldn't let go. He was trying to get the bread Demor had stolen back. He reached with his other hand to get the bread, and Demor aimed to bite his finger, only to fail and have a piece of the bread ripped off and taken from him. "Hey! No! I need that!" he whined.

"Too bad kid, you have to pay, now give me the rest of the bread!" the owner said.

"No!" Demor yelled, taking a bite of the bread.

The store owner growled and dropped Demor, tossing the chunk of bread at him. "Freaking kid." He muttered, walking away. The bread was now useless, so there was no point in selling that loaf.

Demor stuck his tongue out at the man as he walked away. He then sat down and began to eat the bread he had stolen. He didn't particularly like bread, but he had to eat to survive, so he ate, and ate, and ate, until the whole loaf was in his stomach. He then got up, walked out to the street, and walked towards the mountain again.

_Hours Later…_

Demor was now a few miles away from the town, and the mountain seemed no closer to him. The Storm cloud was still there, however, and that is what he looked for.

It was getting dark, and Demor needed to find a place to sleep. He looked around, and saw a tree. He had learned that when it came to being in the country-side, it was better to be above ground, where he would be safe.

He approached the tree, and jumped towards it, his arms, legs, and tail all wrapping around the trunk of the tree as he slowly shimmied his way up and to a branch, which he would sit on, his back against the trunk while his tail wrapped itself around the branch he sat on to keep him from falling off. The young male Drachini yawned and his eye lids became heavy, slowly drooping down as he fell asleep.

_Days later…_

The villagers all yelled as they chased Demor away from their town. In his arms he clutched another loaf of bread, and in one hand he held a big, juicy red apple. Both of those things he had stolen, and for that reason, and the fact that to the villagers he's a total freak, he was being chased from the village by an angry mob of people who could use magic. Some were casting bolts of fire at him, others throwing rocks, others just chasing him with the classic pitchforks and torches.

Demor ran hard, his tail trying its best to keep him balanced as he ran. Bolts of fire flew over his head and near his feet. One hit the ground next to his feet, and knocked him off balance, sending him tumbling to the ground. He turned on his side to look at the mob as they ran towards him, and he scrambled to get up off the ground. The mob grew closer and closer and he closed his eyes, still scrambling to get up and continue running.

The next thing he knew, he was up on his feet, and running faster than he ever had before, leaving the mob in the dust. He stopped and rested against a fence post on the side of the road. "What…just happened?" he muttered as he looked around.

The mountain actually looked closer now.

Demor blinked and after a few minutes of panting, he stood up straight and looked at his arms. He had dropped the bread and the apple at some point, and was now going to go hungry for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 4**

Runnin' on Empty

It had been two weeks since Demor's departure from his village and the burial of his beloved mother, and finally he had reached the base of the mountain. It had been at least a day since he had eaten, and he was hungry.

There was no path for Demor to walk up, so he had to climb the mountain with his hands, tail, and feet. By this time, his muscles had been toned from all the running and climbing trees he did. The growling of his stomach distracted him, but he kept himself going by telling himself that a feast awaited him at the top.

_An Hour Later…_

Demor reached a ledge, and pulled himself up and onto it before looking up. He was at least a third of the way up the mountain, and almost at the bottom of the storm cloud that surrounded the mountain.

After a few minutes, Demor stood, and continued to climb up the mountain at his own pace, which was steadily getting slower because hunger and fatigue, but he knew he had to reach the top.

_Hours later…_

"Hey, it's…the top." Demor said as he pulled himself onto what he originally thought was a ledge until he saw nothing else to climb. He looked around, it was like the peak of the mountain had been cut off, leaving just a flat area with boulders scattered around, and a giant cave heading into the heart of the mountain. Lightning bolts struck around the top, some coming close to Demor but never hitting him.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Demor called out.

Then a deep, rumbling voice came from the cave. "Svaust re wux vur kii re wux tenpiswo?" it asked. In English, it meant "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Demor and I'm here because my mother told me I'd be safe here." Demor answered after a few seconds of fright.

After a few seconds, movement could be heard from within the cave as the creature inside began to move. What came out was a Dragon, and judging from the cloud around the mountain, it was a Storm Dragon. The last Storm Dragon alive. The beast was huge, standing at twenty feet tall and sixty feet long, and a wingspan of one hundred and twenty feet, he towered over Demor. His scales were a dark violet, and his eyes shimmered with a dark, predatory green, his slit pupils focusing on the small Drachini before him.

"Your dask told you correctly, young one. I am Annyo Mitne, the Last Light of the Storm Dragons." The Dragon said. "I assume she sent you hear to learn?"

Demor shook his head. "No, she didn't. But, these people attacked my village, and I don't know how they did it. They didn't touch anything and-"

"I know, young one, I know. The people who attacked your home were wizards, evil one's at that." Annyo said. "Your dask might not have told you this, but she didn't send you here for me to protect you. She sent you here for you to learn how to protect yourself and the ones you love." The great Dragon said.

Demor sat still, taking this information in, but was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly, causing him to blush. "Um, I'm hungry, do you have any food?" he asked.

The Dragon chuckled and nodded, "Go into the cave." He said. "You will find food there."

Demor went into the cave and was surprised to see that there was a half-eaten cow. Demor raced towards the cow and started to eat from it. After he had done that, he looked at Annyo. "Thanks for the food!" he said, bowing slightly from habit.

"So, Demor, tell me. Do you want to learn how to defend yourself and those you love?" the Dragon asked. This prompted a nod from the child. "Good, then get some rest, we'll begin tomorrow."

_The Next Day…_

Demor woke up, finding Annyo's tail wrapped around him almost protectively in a way. He looked up at the Dragon, who turned his head to look at the young boy. "Good morning, young one." He said.

"Good morning." Demor replied. Demor yawned and stretched himself out.

"Are you ready to begin your training?" The dragon asked, his tail unwrapping itself from the boy.

"I guess I am. I mean, what are you going to be teaching me anyway?" Demor asked in return. There was uncertainty in his eyes, and a mix of grogginess and caution in his voice as he rubbed his eyes to wake them up as well.

"Kepesk Darastrix Sventlin Arcaniss." Annyo replied. "Storm Dragon Slayer Magic; an art lost to the human race, but not to Dragons."

"Will I be able to protect myself from people with this?" Demor asked as he followed the Dragon out of the cave.

"You'll be able to do a lot more than that." The dragon answered. "But before you can get the magic, you'll have to train your mind and body to accompany the Lightning, Wind, and Water." He explained.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 5**

The Elements of Air and Water

Demor looked around him, the words of the dragon echoing in his mind. _"The wind is passive and your natural ability to heal is passive. You must be like the wind, passive, yet present. Strong, yet gentle. This is what you must become if you are to heal others."_

Demor looked around him, reaching a hand out and feeling the wind. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, then slowly let it out. He took another breath, and felt something inside him growing. It was power, though at the time he didn't know that.

Annyo, who had been watching would have smiled if he were human. "Good, now release the power that has welled inside in one big roar." He said. Demor did as told, letting the power that had welled up in his throat out through his mouth. The condensed air formed a beam that would form a hole in the Storm cloud that surrounded the mountain.

"Very good, Demor, you just learned the Sky Dragon roar. But, that is for destroying. You must now learn how to channel the wind into your palms, and heal wounds. However, since neither of us have wounds that need healing, just focus the energy in your palms." The Dragon instructed.

Demor nodded but then turned. "What if I can't do it?" he asked, looking up at the Dragon. "i mean, I don't know how to heal, and... well..."

"Then you'll never be able to learn the other elements. The Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is the easiest of the three, for its nature is passive and gentle. Often it is easier to learn to destroy than to heal, but with this magic, it is reversed." Annyo stated calmly. "Now, focus the energy in your palms."

The child nodded again, and turned back around, looking at his palms as he took another deep breath in, focusing as best as he could to channel the energy into his hands. At first he could not do it, but soon, his tail started to sway back and forth, as if moving in the wind and his hands started to glow with the energy of the Sky.

Demor then turned and looked at Annyo, smiling. "Did I do it right?" he asked.

Annyo then nodded and stretched out his wings a bit in approval of the boy's skill so far.

_Weeks later_

Demor had just about mastered the Sky Dragon techniques, as he could do them without having to take so much time.

"Now we move on to the second element of Storm: Water." Annyo said. "To master this, you must be able to guide the water, as water will take the form of anything you put it into. However, it will also form a very dense surface when sufficient force backs it. It will also cut through anything with enough pressure. Aim for the rock in front of you, and let the water swell like you did with Air."

Demor did as he was told, letting the water well up in his throat before releasing it, only to be disappointed by a small stream coming from his mouth. "Did I not do something right?" He asked. He then growled and crossed his arms. "Man, this is confusing!" he whined.

"Water will sit still unless pushed or pulled. You weren't pushing nearly hard enough. _Force_ it out!" the Dragon roared.

Demor nodded and let the power swell before pushing it out with all his might. A large beam of condensed water came from his mouth, hitting the rock and putting a large dent in it.

"Now focus the water around your forearm, and use it to block the rocks I throw at you, or cut them in half!" Annyo instructed as he started to fling rocks around Demor. Demor had to think quickly, the water condensed around his right forearm, forming a shield that he blocked the rocks with. He also cut them in half. Sometimes a rock would hit him, sending him to the ground with a pained cry, but he'd get right back up and try again.

"Now take the water around your arm, and launch it at the rocks before they hit you!" Annyo cried, flinging five rocks at Demor. Demor clenched his teeth, brought his arm back, and made a movement like he were to throw the water off of his arm or cut the rocks. The water came off and sliced through the rocks with ease as more blades of water flew through the air.

"Now, force the water into the ground, and bring it up in front of you to form a wall, or, move the wall forward to block the rocks and then send them back with an added iron wall of water!"

Rocks flew through the air and Demor clapped his hands together, and slammed them onto the ground, yelling as he did. The water from his arm vanished before a wall of water came up before Demor, blocking the rocks before falling down. Demor then let out another yell and began striking the ground with his palms, sending waves of water forward. Then with one last yell he brought his hands up and slammed them down again. The water then formed a protective dome around him.

Annyo would have smiled if he were human, so instead he let out an impressed huff and nodded in approval. "You're turning out to be a natural at using this magic, but it isn't powerful enough yet.

_Months Later…._

Demor had grown, physically and mentally, and blocked, slashed, or dodged all the rocks Annyo could throw at him, he healed all the injured animals he was brought, and he healed his own wounds as well. When he couldn't sleep, he'd work out, doing pushups and planks, since he couldn't be on his back with his tail.

When he wasn't eating, working out, or sleeping, he was training with Annyo, growing stronger every day.

"Dang it!" Demor yelled as he was knocked over by another rock. He clenched his fist and kicked the rock next to him, chipping it. He then brought his foot up to his hands and hopped around on the other foot. "Ow, ow ow ow."

_A Year Later…_

Demor was now ten years old, and stood at four and a half feet tall, while his tail was five and a half feet in length, and his canines were an inch in length. His light brown hair was kept intentionally messy, but short, so it didn't get in his eyes. He had again grown out of his clothes, so he now wore what appeared to be a Martial Arts GI that was too big for him. He tucked the jacket into the pants, and the ends of the pant-sleeves into his shoes after rolling them up. He also wore a shirt underneath the jacket. The shirt was White, the Jacket and pants were Light Blue, and the trim of the Jacket was Dark Blue.

"I don't mean to be rude, Opsola, but when are you going to teach me how to use Lightning?" Demor asked. Opsola mean "Father" in Draconic, and Demor had started to call him that after a few months of living on the mountain with him. The Dragon did take care of him after all, and was the only father figure he had in his life.

Annyo looked at him, and stared him directly in the eyes. He searched the eyes of the boy that he had been teaching and huffed. "Now."

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one is a little late. I was quite busy today. I hope you are enjoying this story, and if you notice anything that I can possibly do to make it better, please let me know by writing a review. I will try to read all reviews and respond to the ones I can in some way. Thank you once again for reading my story, and have a nice day/night/afternoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 6**

Weather for today: Stormy

Demor's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really?"

Annyo nodded and Demor laughed happily before getting serious very quickly. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"The same as before, only this time, it is lightning you want, not air or water. Let it well up in your chest or throat, and then let it out. You don't have to force this; you merely have to guide the erratic energy of Lightning." The dragon instructed.

Demor did as told, and soon was shooting beams of lightning out of his mouth and destroying boulders.

"Now concentrate it around your forearm and hand and form a claw, and then strike the boulders."

Again, Demor did as told, but this took longer to do.

"I said not to force it, but guide it."

"I'll bet I can guide it to both hands at the same time..." Demor said

"If you think you can, go ahead."

Demor held out his arms and formed claws with his hands. He took a breath and focused the Lightning to his arms and hands. As soon as he saw a single spark, he lost his concentration, and both arms caught on fire. The fire burned quickly, too quickly for Demor to react to it. Annyo did react, covering Demor's arms in water, dousing the fire in seconds.

The sleeves of the GI's jacket were burned off now, and Demor's arms were burned. Annyo came over to him, and healed his arms with Sky magic. "Try again, but only use one arm. And don't lose your concentration this time, or you might lose an arm." The Dragon advised.

Demor looked at his arms and blinked. He had figured it out. His tail twitched quickly and the Lightning sparked around it. Demor put his arms back, and channeled the Lightning around both his arms, his GI not catching on fire this time, and his skin not burning as well. His tail then twitched and he ran towards a boulder, slashing it with his newfound ability. The boulder fell as it was cut by the claws.

Demor then focused more Lightning to his arms, and flung the lightning, forming shockwaves which obliterated a boulder. He then focused all the Lightning onto one hand, and then focused it into the shape of a spear before throwing that at the boulders as well, forming a perfectly round hole in the middle before it exploded in an electric storm.

_Three Years Later..._

Demor was now thirteen years old, and predictably had grown again, he now stood at five feet and two inches in height, his tail was at six feet long, and his canines had been done growing when they reached one inch, but now they had gotten sharper. His GI now fit a little better, but was still too big.

"Demor," Annyo began, "You have almost mastered all of the spells you can use. Their names are as follows: When it comes to Sky Dragon's Magic, you have learned the Roar, and Healing Touch. When it comes to Water Dragon's Magic, you have learned the Roar, Shield Wing, Iron Wall, and Razor Wave. When it comes to Lightning Dragon's Magic, you have learned Roar, Heavenward Halberd, Flash Wing, and Teravolt Claw." He explained.

Demor smirked, crossing his arms in front of him as he shifted his weight to his right foot. "Those were the easy spells, I'm guessing?" he asked. The great Dragon nodded in response, making Demor chuckle and grin.

"You have made very good progress, but it is time to now learn the most powerful spell you can learn: The magic of the Storm Dragon Slayer. The spell is called the Storm Dragon's Grand Devastator." Annyo finished. "I want you to eat the elements around you, then condense them all in between your hands, then release them." He explained. "But," he continued, "If you let your arrogance guide you, you won't be able to control it at all." He said, his tail lightly smacking the back of Demor's head.

After Demor recovered from the smack to the head, he nodded, and jumped into the air and into the cloud of Storm. He then started to eat it, absorbing all three elements at the same time before dropping back down to the mountain. He put his hands together before opening them, condensing all the energy in between his hands. After a while, he released it, and yelled at he did so. As he did it, the area around him became foggy as a Storm cloud surrounded him, leaving him in the eye of a miniature storm that picked up boulders, smashed them apart, and then flung them across the mountain while coursing with heat from being shocked. After a while, Demor brought his hands together again, and the Storm condensed back into his hands before vanishing.

Demor dropped to one knee, panting. "How was that, Opsola?" Demor asked.

There was no reply.

Demor stood and turned. "Opsola?" he called again, looking around. "Annyo?"

He ran into the cave, only to find it empty, the mountain top was empty, and the storm cloud was gone. Demor's eyes started to fill with tears as he dropped to his knees and let out a long, painful cry that echoed many times throughout the miles surrounding the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors Note: I was planning on waiting until Sunday like I usually do, but I just couldn't keep this chapter away from you for that long. So, I hope you enjoy reading my story, and please leave a review if you want. If you find something I can improve on in the story, you can let me know via PM or review. Which ever works better for you. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it!**

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 7**

Joining a Guild

Demor was now seventeen years old, and stood at six feet and two inches, his tail was at least seven feet long and at least as thick as a CD at the base where it met his back, and it got progressively skinnier until the end which was as thick as a person's index finger. The tail was always moving, either to keep balance or because it was almost as if it had developed a mind of its own.

His GI now fit perfectly, and his toned muscular arms were in plain view. Every day he did the same thing, eat, sleep, work out, and train, just as he did when learning from Annyo Mitne. He didn't know where the Dragon went, and didn't question it anymore. He never questioned anything the Dragon did, so why would he start? He didn't see a need to, so he didn't.

He walked through a town, ignoring the staring adults, and showing minor signs of affection towards the small children who asked if his tail was real and if they could touch it or not. He always let them, and as such he was popular with the little ones as being the cool guy with the tail. However, in his head he was trying to figure something out, he had all this power, but nothing to do with it. He needed to join a guild, but which one? Over the years, a few wizards had challenged him, and he had beaten them. This caused his pride to swell. However he never forgot his manners.

So, after a while of sitting in a tree and thinking, he looked over to two men walking down the street. They appeared to be friends, judging by the way they talked to each other. But then again, Demor was currently in Hargeon, and many people knew many other people from it being a port town, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Did you hear about what happened the other day?" the first one asked.

"Yea, the Guild hall was attacked, and then they took out the other guild that attacked them. Those guys are crazy powerful." The second replied.

Demor raised an eyebrow and then jumped down from the tree, landing in front of the men. "What guild are you talking about? I'm looking for one to join." He said.

"You haven't heard about Fairy Tail?"

"I have, but I didn't know if I wanted to join them." Demor replied.

"Well, they kind of have a bad reputation for destroying things. But I hear that they have this celestial wizard who took out an entire dark guild all by herself, which means that the entire guild must be strong." One of the men said.

"Can you point me in the direction of the guild?" Demor asked. He was intrigued that wizards so strong existed right under his nose. Something inside him wanted to challenge them, but he did his best to push that away.

The other man nodded. "Yea, just head to Magnolia town, you'll find the Fairy Tail Guild Hall there. Can't miss it." The man said, pointing down the road. "Follow the road from here and you'll reach Magnolia in no time."

"Thank you." Demor said, nodding to the men before turning and heading towards Magnolia.

While walking down the road, Demor heard people talking more about Fairy Tail, how they're rebuilding their guild hall and how their strongest team is on vacation, and about how with their strongest team gone no more towns should be destroyed for a little while. This news only made Demor's curiosity and urges to go to the guild stronger and to find out what all the talk was about for himself.

_A Week Later…_

Demor came upon the town of Magnolia and walked on, not stopping and weaving his way through the town people as they all had stopped to stare at him and his tail. He stopped in front of the Cathedral and admired it for a while before his concentration was broken by the voice of a small child. "Hey, mister!" the child cried.

Demor looked down and smiled. "What is it, little one?" he asked, his tail twitching.

"Um, can I touch your tail? My friends said I wasn't tough enough to do it."

"Well then prove them wrong." Demor replied. Without a word his tail then quickly coiled around the child and picked him up with ease. He then made the child fly around, the child laughing the whole time before Demor set him down. The child waved and went off to find his friends.

Demor then crossed his arms and continued to walk towards where the guild hall was supposed to be. He let out an impressed whistle at the sight. It was much, much bigger than he had thought it would be. Regardless he approached it and opened the door with his hands, having uncrossed his arms prior to reaching the door.

His tail twitched and he looked around before looking to Mirajane, who approached him almost immediately. "Hi! Welcome to the brand new Fairy Tail guild hall! I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. What's your name?" She said.

Demor looked at her. "My name is Demor Ragani, but please, call me Demor." He said. "I'm interested in joining this guild." He added.

"Oh, you're a wizard eh? Well then, you wouldn't mind if I asked you what type of magic you use?" She asked as the two walked to the bar of the guild.

"I use Dragon Slayer Magic. Storm Dragon Slayer Magic." He answered.

The guild hall was silent and the patrons looked at the newcomer.

"What, haven't you heard of Dragon Slayers?" he asked.

Mirajane let out a small giggle. "Oh, it's not that. We actually already have two Dragon Slayers here, one just recently joined and one's been here for a while." She explained. "I'm guessing that they're all shocked because now there's a third one joining the guild. But, if you don't mind my asking, what is Storm Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"It is a mix of Sky, Water, and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. It's a very flexible magic, capable of attack, defense, and support." He said. "It's also a pain to control, but I guess I shouldn't complain because I've won every fight I've been in so far." He said with a small shrug.

Mira raised her eyebrows. "Interesting, the Master will be curious as well I'm guessing." She muttered, mostly to herself.

Demor's stamp was a Dark Green, and it was on his left arm, just under the shoulder.

"Well, you're in the guild. You'll start out as a normal Mage, and can only do normal jobs, if the Master deems you worthy, you'll be promoted to an S-Class Mage and be able to do S-Class Missions by yourself. If you choose to do an S-Class Mission as you are, you'd need the supervision of an S-Class Mage." Mirajane explained. "Speaking of the master, here he comes." She said.

Master Makarov came down the stairs and looked at Demor. "So you're the new kid? Welcome! I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." He said.

"The most talked about guild in Fiore?" Demor raised a brow while speaking with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Well, yes, but it's also the most rowdy and destructive guild. But who cares about that as long as everyone's having fun and being safe while doing it?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, of course." Demor said. He then blinked and turned, and was face to face with Gajeel.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" The Iron Dragon Slayer asked.

"I am, and by the smell I'm getting from you, you must be the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. I've heard a lot about you and your power. I've also heard about-"

"Don't talk about that punk; I don't want to hear it right now. We didn't exactly get along when we met." Gajeel cut him off.

Lightning sparked around Demor's tail as it twitched. "Very well, I won't talk about him." He said calmlyu

Demor looked behind Gajeel, and noticed another person, who walked up to him as well. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of you, who might you be?" Demor asked.

"I am Juvia. I was part of the same guild as Gajeel before the Guild war, and I decided to join because of… personal reasons." She said, looking away and blushing.

Demor raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "I'm Demor, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said before turning and walking away, his tail twitching as he walked. As it twitched, Gajeel tried to catch it. Demor stopped and turned. "I wouldn't suggest touching my tail unless you want to get shocked." He said with a growl, lightning sparking around his tail again.

"What was your Dragon's name?" Gajeel asked suddenly.

"Annyo Mitne. He was the 'Last Light' of the Storm Dragons." Demor answered calmly.

Then the door opened again


	8. Chapter 8

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 8**

One Guild, Three Dragon Slayers, What Could Go Wrong?

In walked Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza, all amazed by the new guild hall, except for Natsu, who says it's not the same. Master Makarov then tells them that Juvia has joined the guild, after their reaction he introduces them to Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel start to argue before Natsu stops and looks directly at Demor.

"I see you've met our newest new member. Demor Ragani. Like Natsu and Gajeel, he's also a Dragon Slayer." Makarov says.

"He looks like a Dragon too, especially with the tail." Lucy commented.

Demor walked towards the group, his arms crossed. He looked Natsu dead in the eye. "You must be the Salamander of Fairy Tail. It is an honor to meet you." He said. Behind him, his tail twitched absentmindedly. Demor then looks to Erza. "The Titania, Erza Scarlet, also an honor to meet you." He next looked to Gray and Lucy and paused for a second. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of you two, please forgive me." He said. Though his words were sincere, his tone and expression were not. If anything it was almost like he didn't care.

This tone of his made some of them uneasy, especially Lucy, whom he looked dead in the eye as he spoke to her and Gray. His dark green predatory eyes were intimidating, and they seemed to pierce through those he looked at. His slit pupils added to that effect, making him seem like a very dark person.

After a few seconds, Demor turned and started walking towards where he was before Natsu noticed him, his tail twitching behind him as he walked.

"Erza." Makarov whispered.

"Yes, Master? What is it?" she responded in the same tone after the group had departed.

"I want you to keep an eye on Demor for me. Something about him is…off. Can you handle that?" he asked. "I'll keep an eye on Gajeel, he might be a spy and we can't have vital info being stolen."

"Of course, Master, whatever you ask." Erza replied with a nod before departing to a table.

Demor stood in front of the request board now, looking over the jobs before shaking his head and walking outside, tail twitching slowly. He walked around Magnolia town before finding a spot just outside of town to sit down, his head hanging low.

Today was the anniversary of the day his mother left him. Today was they day he had buried her by his favorite tree. Today was the only day of the year he was guaranteed to cry. He had never gotten over it, and he didn't think he ever would. The sadness kept him down, even his tail didn't move.

He had left just before the party took place at the guild hall, and he stayed in the same spot for hours, just crying.

Erza walked up to him and stopped. "You know, people who join the guild usually make friends during their first day." She said calmly.

Demor blinked and wiped his face. "Well, I'm not like most people." He responded as calmly as he could.

Erza was silent for a few seconds. "You could have at least stayed for the party and just hung out in the corner or something." She said.

Demor growled, "I don't mope in corners." He said, turning his head slightly.

Erza looked at him. "I can tell you want some space. I'll leave you alone. Good night, Demor." She said as she turned and left.

Demor turned his head again, looking at the ground between his legs as he hugged his knees to his chest.

_The Next Day…_

Demor was out on a job, and Erza saw it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Makarov.

"Have you learned anything of our tailed friend?" The Master asked her.

"Only that he is hiding something from us. And whatever it is, it's not good. I found him crying outside of town." She said, "He was almost hostile in a way when he spoke to me. He wanted to be alone." She said. "I think we should wait until he gets used to the Guild life before questioning him." She said.

Makarov nodded and took a drink from his mug. "Hmm, this Demor, he's an interesting one, alright." He said. "Continue your observation, but keep your distance, and keep it covert. He'll be able to smell you and hear you, his senses seem to be sharper than Natsu's and Gajeel's senses." He said.

_Meanwhile…_

Demor walked towards the man whose job request he had taken. "Hello, I'm from Fairy Tail, I've come about your request." He said.

"Ah, yes. Thank goodness you came. The Gorians have been ravaging my farm for weeks now, and I may have to move out if I can't get a good harvest and make money." The farmer said. He was quite old; he hunched over slightly, and had a white beard that hung down to the bottom of his neck.

Demor nodded. "I'll take care of them. Don't worry." He said before walking into the fields, sniffing here and there before moving through and finding a group of five Gorians tearing up crops and eating them. They all looked at him and charged him.

A deep purple Dragon Slayer Magic Circle appeared before him as his tail twitched, lightning forming around it and then around his forearms. "Teravolt Claw!" He yelled, rushing forward towards the Gorians. He would slash the first two and defeat them without a problem; the third swung and hit him, and would have sent him flying if his tail hadn't coiled around the wrist of the beast and stopped Demor from flying away.

The deep purple Magic Circle appeared again, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A concentrated beam of Lightning came from Demor's mouth and slammed into the Gorian, defeating it as well. Two more now remained, and they jumped at Demor at the same time.

The Magic Circle appeared again as Demor slammed his hands to the ground. "Iron Wall!" and a dome of high pressure water formed around him, blocking the attacks before he quickly switched magic again. "Flash Wing!" he roared as he sent two shockwaves of concentrated lightning at the Gorians, defeating them as well.

The Gorians were not dead, but they got the message, and they left the farm. Demor relaxed and walked back to the old farmer, who thanked him. "It's not much, but here, as promised, one thousand Jewel." The old man said, handing Demor a hand full of Jewel.

Demor waved a dismissive hand. "No. Keep it; you need it more than I do. After all, I don't have a farm to run or bills to pay." He said.

The old man smiled and nodded. "Well then all I can give you is my gratitude for ridding my farm of those pesky Gorians. Thank you." He said.

Demor nodded, said his goodbyes to the old man, and returned to Magnolia town, a smile on his face, which puzzled Erza. He was gloomy and hostile yesterday, and now he wasn't. Strange.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one is late, I forgot. *Scratches back of head with goofy smile on face***

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 9**

Making Friends

"Hey Demor, you missed out yesterday. There was a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly and he wanted to do a story on you." Mirajane said.

"Did he now? Well next time their doing something and I happen to run into one of their reporters I'll talk to them." Demor said. He currently sat at the bar, since all the chairs would be crushing his tail, and that was uncomfortable for him.

Demor took a drink of the glass of water he was drinking and set it down, stretching out his arms before turning and catching a few people staring. He is used to people staring however, and shrugs it off as his tail coils around the glass of water and brings it to his hand, after which he takes a drink of.

"Hey Demor," Mirajane called out to him. "Are you thinking of taking part of the Fantasia Parade?" She asks.

"Fantasia Parade? I've never heard of it." Demor replied with a slight tilt of the head.

"You haven't? Well, it's a part of a huge festival that the town and guild have every year, and with your magic, I was thinking you could put on a good show during the parade." Mirajane said.

Demor paused for a second to think. "Well, I don't know how to really use my magic to show off." He said. "Plus, since I didn't even know about it until now, I'd have to decline your offer." He said. "But I can still help if it's needed." He said.

Demor opened his mouth to say something else before he shut it and looked towards the door. "Something isn't right." He said.

Mirajane looked towards the door, "What isn't right?" She asked. But when she looked back to where Demor had been sitting, he was gone.

Demor appeared near the park where Laxus had just attacked Gajeel, and as he walked forward, he twisted his body to narrowly avoid Laxus as he walked past. He then looked at Laxus and narrowed his eyes before turning back to Levy and her team and walking towards them. "What just happened here?" he asked.

They explained what happened and Demor looked back to where Laxus had walked. "There's something wrong about him. Something I don't like." He said.

"Well, you should know that he isn't the nicest guy in Fairy Tail. In fact he's kind of an ass" Jet said.

"I figured that much by the way he almost rammed me as he walked past." Demor said, crossing his arms. "Do you need to be healed? Because I can heal you if you want, though I can't heal you completely, I never managed to master the spell." He said.

Levy and crew shook their heads. "No, we'll be fine, but thanks for asking." Droy said.

"What's your name anyway?" Levy asked.

"It's Demor, I'm the new guy that joined a few days ago." He said.

"Oh right! You're the Dragon Slayer who can use like three different types of Magic." Levy said, holding her hand out to shake. "I'm Levy, my team mates here are Droy and Jet." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." Demor said, shaking their hands one at a time.

"You must be pretty strong, being able to use three types of magic." Jet said.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm strong. I mean, I'm not the best but still, you could say that." Demor said, not used to the flattery.

"How many Gorians can you take on your own?" Droy asked.

"I don't know, but I took out five a day ago for a farmer." He said.

"How much did you get paid for that?" Levy asked him, curious.

"Well, I would have gotten only a thousand Jewel, he was poor. But I didn't take it. He needed the money more than I did." Demor said.

As they talked, Demor would open up to them more, and soon they were all friends and were walking back to the guild. Before long though, Demor was surrounded by a swarm of kids who were asking about his tail, startling him and causing him to fall onto his butt.

"Ow! Hey, don't pull my tail! Ow! I said don't pull it!" he would say as the children swarmed him. He looked at Levy and her team. "Help!" he cried out.

"Alright kids that's enough, get off of him" Levy said. "He's brand new, you can't crowd him yet!" she said with a playful wink to the kids. "Wait till the festival, then you can crowd him all you want!" she said with a giggle.

The children reluctantly agreed and all left almost as soon as they came allowing Demor to get up and groan in pain as he did so. "I think they pulled a muscle in my tail." He complained, making the others laugh. "What? They did!" he said.

"You're gonna fit right in, Demor." Droy said.

_Later That Month…_

It was time for the Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant, and everyone who was in the guild and in town was in the guild hall. Demor sat on a stool at the bar and watched with minor interest. As the girls went up as they were called, the entire guild cheered, except when Mirajane went up. Demor didn't really know what she did, and turned around after that, having lost his mild interest. He took a drink of his water before setting it down and quickly walking outside to get out of the dark. It was cold in the building, and he didn't like the cold. After all, he was a Drachini, and his blood was colder than that of a human, though not by much, so he was still warm. He walked down the sidewalk and yawned, his canines showing for the first time since he got to the guild.

Then the guild hall doors opened and everyone rushed out and spread out across the town, some of them coming up to Demor and stopping him from moving by blocking his path.

"What's this about guys?" Demor asked.

"If we don't fight, the girls will die." One of them said before rushing at Demor.

Demor blinked, "Oh." He then crouched into a battle stance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry again for uploading late. Things have been crazy here in my personal life, so I hope you'll understand.**

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 10**

The Battle of Fairy Tail, Part One

Demor was suddenly be assaulted from all sides by a group of four wizards. He currently stood in a crouched position ready to fight. Before the first punch landed, Demor had already jumped, causing the four wizards to collide into each other. "Gah, screw this. We can't beat him physically." The wizard said, charging up his magic. He used fire magic. The other three used Earth, Light, and Water.

Demor smirked as they charged up their magic while he was still in the air. His tail would twitch and he'd clap his hands together as he fell to the ground. Just as he landed, the four launched their attacks, and Demor slammed his hands to the ground.

"Iron Wall!" Demor cried. Then a dome of high pressured water sprung up and blocked the Light, Fire, and Water attacks; however the earth slipped under and hid Demor in the stomach. The dome of water then collapsed as Demor grasped his stomach, coughing. He then smiled and looked at the four.

"Play time's over." Demor growled darkly with a smirk. His tail twitched and Demor vanished, dust forming where his feet once were. Then before he knew it, he had smashed into the barrier that Freed had created. "What the…Oh, that is why we must fight." He muttered. His tail twitched again, Lightning forming around it before it moved to his right forearm. "Teravolt Claw!" he cried. He then vanished again, reappearing behind the Fire magic user, dust trailing at his feet from his sudden appearance.

Demor slashed, and the Fire wizard went down by the strike of the Teravolt Claw, which sparked wildly around Demor's arm. The Light wizard then created a flash of light, effectively blinding Demor, even after the flash had passed. Demor tried to open his eyes but growled in pain and kept them closed.

"Now!" one of the three wizards yelled. The Earth and Water users then launched simultaneous attacks, both of which hit Demor, sending him to the ground. He would get back up, the Teravolt Claw now gone from his hand as he rubbed his eyes. He then sniffed the air and looked directly at the Light user though his eyes were shut.

"I've found you." He said. He then rushed forward, another Teravolt Claw forming around his arm as he did. He would slash, but the wizard would dodge, using Demor's lack of sight to his advantage. Demor then tilted his head, listening to where the Light user was before turning and striking again, getting closer this time. This time however he was close enough to touch the wizard. His tail moved fast as it coiled around the arm of the Light user tightly. Demor then turned and punched the wizard with the Teravolt Claw, making him fall as well, defeated.

Demor then turned to look around for the other two, but he could not smell them, nor hear them. He looked around, tail twitching behind him as he did. Demor would be assaulted by rocks of earth mixed with torrents of water so that he couldn't eat the water and gain power. The blasts soaked Demor and pushed him onto the ground, but not onto his back. Demor never fell on his back.

As the onslaught of attacks continued, Demor started to fatigue, and so did the wizards. Demor's vision was slowly coming back as well, though it was still blurry at first as he opened his eyes and looked around in between attacks, which came from a different side every time.

Demor growled, screaming as he put up another Dome of water to protect him while he got up and his vision returned. Demor then stumbled backward a little as he let down the dome and rushed for the Earth user. "Shield Wing!" Demor would yell, water condensing around his forearm instead of lightning. He brought the arm up and blocked more attacks as he charged forward. He then jumped up and aimed to bring the shield down upon the shoulder of the Earth user, and succeeded. Though it didn't cut the wizard's skin, it did enough to knock him out. He then turned to the Water user and brought his index finger up. "You're next." He chuckled, gesturing for the Water wizard to give him his best shot.

The wizard, out of fear, sent a torrent towards Demor, forgetting that Demor could use the water to replenish his power and heal himself, which was exactly what Demor did as the water collided with him. Then he took the water that condensed around his arm and started to fling it towards the wizard in high pressure shockwaves that would force him to the edge of the barrier and knock him out.

_Meanwhile…_

"Freed, I thought you said that no Dragon Slayers would be able to exit the guild." Laxus said.

"Forgive me. This one slipped out before the barrier was done." Freed answered in a sincere tone.

Laxus huffed. "He won't be a problem." He stated.

_Minutes Later…_

Demor sat on top of a building, panting. He had to take out another group, and he did it quickly. He heard other battles going on around the town; they were slow, tired, and sad. Then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked to see Erza running down the street. She glanced at him and he gave her a mock salute before hopping back and out of sight, fearing a barrier opening and having to fight Erza in his current state.

He leaned against the chimney of the building he sat on top of, his tail hanging off to the side. He then looks up, seeing another Wizard on the building with him. However, when he tries to use his magic, it fails. The words on the barrier state that magic cannot be used. Demor smirks and stands, tail twitching as he did. He then walked forward until he was ten feet from the wizard. He then tauntingly gestures for the wizard to come and get him.

The wizard rushes forward, throwing a punch at Demor, who merely slaps his arm out of the way before throwing a punch of his own, which is also blocked. The two separate before Demor charges forward, yelling as he did so, aiming a kick at the wizard. The wizard grabs Demor's leg and uses his momentum against him. Demor counters by coiling his tail around the torso of the wizard, and pulls him into a punch with his tail.

The tail uncoils itself from the wizard, allowing Demor to land before the two begin rushing forward again, engaging in close quarters combat while some citizens spectate.

Demor punches, the Wizard blocks. The Wizard kicks, Demor dodges. Demor lashes out with his tail; the Wizard grabs it and pulls Demor off balance. Demor then lands on the side of the roof and gets up before he rolls onto his tail and then off the building. He jumped back up and landed in front of the Wizard.

"You're not too bad at close quarters." Demor complimented to the Wizard.

"Thanks." The Wizard responded with a smile. "Neither are you." The Wizard added.

This wizard stood as tall as Demor, but he had black hair, brown eyes, a more muscular build, and he wore different clothes. He wore a plain green shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. His skin was lighter than Demor's.

"I'm Demor, by the way." Demor said, crouching into a battle stance again, tail twitching.

"The name's William." The wizard, now known as William, replied, also crouching into a stance.

Demor's tail flicked. "Okay then, William. I'm not holding back anymore."

"Nor am I, Demor."


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, sorry for being late, but this will be the last chapter I update for a while. I have to write the rest! Please leave a review. I'd like to know if I need to work on something in the story, or if you like the story or not; It would really help me out. Thanks again!**

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 11**

The Battle of Fairy Tail, Part Two

Demor smirked and with a twitch of his tail, he vanished, dust where his feet used to be. William looked around and gasped as Demor appeared behind him, aiming a kick at his chest. The kick collided and William stumbled back, his hand on his chest and a pained look on his face as well as an excited grin.

He rushed forward, turning around when Demor vanished, only to be hit from the side and in the thigh. He yelled in pain as he fell onto the side of the tilted roof and started to slide off before he stopped himself and got up, his eyes locked on Demor's tail as he walked back up to the top.

Demor's tail flicked and William's eyes widened. He had figured it out. He then did a kick that spun three hundred and sixty degrees, hitting Demor in the side, making the male Drachini cough after he landed. "How?"

"You're tail twitches before you do that." William said with a smirk.

"No one's been able to figure that out before." Demor growled.

"Oops."

Demor vanished again, appearing behind William and punching him in the side as William turned. The punch didn't do much, and William retaliated with his own punch to the gut, which hit and knocked the wind out of Demor, who fell to the roof, coughing for a few seconds before getting up. His tail then coiled around William's ankle, and pulled, tripping William unexpectedly while Demor quickly got up, his tail quickly uncoiling from William's ankle and twitching behind Demor, his arms crossed and he smirked as he looked at William, who laid on his back on the roof, looking back up at Demor, a very different look in his eyes than admiration for his fighting prowess.

Demor never made eye contact though, so he would never pick up on the emotions in the eyes of his opponent. Instead, he looked up at the sky now. "What the…"

Around the city, the Thunder Palace had been cast, and the orbs of Thunder filled lacrima.

"I'll bet those are delicious." Demor muttered as William got up.

"Have you forgotten that we're still fighting?" William growled his tone completely hostile.

Demor blinked. "No. I haven't." he said, crouching back into a battle stance with a toothy grin. He gestured for William to attack with his hand, the fingers beckoning him.

William blinked, and threw a punch which Demor dodged by leaning back. William smirked and kicked Demor's legs out from under him. Demor tilted back further but did not fall. William looked dumbfounded until his eyes widened at what he saw: Demor's tail was completely supporting him, and keeping him from falling.

While William was distracted, Demor would take the opportunity to throw his own kick towards William, hitting him in the side of the head and sending him flying off of the building and into the barrier Freed had set up around them. The barrier pushed William back onto the roof while shocking him as well.

"What's wrong William? Can't handle a little shock?" Demor taunted, his voice almost seemed playful in away as he chuckled a little.

William got up and let out a breath before looking at Demor. He rushed the Drachini, who had by now put his feet on the ground, and tackled him off of the top of the roof. The two wrestled on the side of the roof before William proved that being more muscular than Demor wasn't just for show and pinned Demor beneath him.

Demor let out a startled breath before opening his mouth, his inch long canines coming into view. He then would chomp down on William's shoulder, his canines easily piercing the soft flesh. William screamed and sat up after Demor let go. Demor would then follow up on this bite by sitting forward and pushing William off of him and getting up, massaging his lower back. Not only had he just laid on it, but he was pinned beneath William, who weighed more than he did.

While William was still recovering from the bite, Demor stepped forward, kicking William in the side. "That's for making me crush my tail." Demor growled with a pained look on his face.

Soon, the barrier went down, but not because William was too weak to continue. It was because Freed had been defeated. Demor then laughed loudly and jumped up, using a teravolt claw to slash one of the lacrima of the Thunder Palace. When he landed and the lightning shocked him, he would eat it, letting out a loud laugh.

"The power…" he laughed. Lightning sparked all around his body, and fired into the sky. "It ain't here." He said. Demor would then slouch down, panting hard before falling forward and off of the building he stood on, right to the ground where he passed out.

It would later be revealed that from the stress on his body while fighting William, even eating lightning couldn't cure the fatigue of his muscles, bones, and joints.

_Later That Day…_

Demor woke up in a bed on his side, his tail resting gently on his hip. He slowly sat up and saw that he was in the infirmary. He uncovered himself, noticing that his legs were covered in bandages. He looked at his tail, a good portion in bandages; his arms and torso were also wrapped in bandages. Despite all of this, he could move still, and managed to slowly walk to the Guild Hall without the help of a crutch.

He looked around, seeing everyone still getting ready for the fantasia parade, except for Gajeel and Natsu, who were covered head to toe in bandages. A lot of people were in bandages, but they could all move just fine. Demor was slow, and stiff, even his tail didn't really move too much.

Demor made his way to the bar and sat down on his favorite stool, asking for a glass of water. He took a drink of it when it was brought to him and he groaned in pain. Then he glanced to the side as someone sat next to him.

It was William; he was in almost as many bandages as Demor was, only he had bandages on his shoulder where Demor had bitten him. "You didn't have to really bite me, you know." He said.

"It was instinct, besides, you were crushing my tail." Demor said, looking back to his water as he took a drink of it again. "I hope you won't hold a grudge against me for putting four holes into your shoulder with my canines." Demor added.

"Don't get your hopes up. People tend to remember things like getting bitten by someone with abnormally large canines." William said.

Demor growled. "They're not abnormally large." He said darkly. "They're perfectly healthy and fully grown for…someone of my race." He said. He didn't want to anyone to know what he was aside from being a Storm Dragon Slayer.

William raised an eyebrow, curious "Your race? Well, if you don't mind, can I ask what you are?" he asked.

Demor hesitated. "I do mind, so no, you can't ask." He said. "I don't trust everyone around here very much yet." He added as he looked around at the people of Fairy Tail. They appeared to be good friends with each other and all got along fine… most of the time anyway.

William raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I see. Well, it was a good fight, a pity we couldn't go all out with magic and physical abilities." He said.

Demor nodded in agreement. "You are a good opponent, and you're someone who I think can take a few hits from my spells." He said.

"Same goes to you." William said.

_Some Time Later…_

During the Fantasia parade, Demor and William watched from on top of a building not too far away from where they had fought. As the magic dazzled everyone, Demor laughed.

William looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Demor looked at him. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun in this guild." He said. "There's nice people," he looked towards Mirajane, "A great town," he looked at the civilians, "And strong wizards to call my friends and rivals." He finished, looking at William with a smile.

William chuckled, a smile on his face. "You'll get along just fine here." He said, reaching over and patting Demor on the shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank you all for being patient and waiting. From now on, I will post the chapters as I write them, which should still be about one per week. However, since I feel bad for making you wait, here are chapter's twelve and thirteen for your enjoyment. Thank you again for reading, and please don't forget to comment/like/favorite/whatever you want to do. *Bows and vanishes, leaving you with the chapters you are about to read.***

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 12**

No, It Can't Be…

Days after the festival at Magnolia Town, Demor was up and about on another mission. He was to investigate strange occurrences in a small village about two days away from Magnolia Town. Apparently, food has been going missing, strange foot prints and claw marks are seen around town as if something is wandering around, and the villagers are scared.

Demor took the job, thinking that the thing antagonizing the village was some sort of Draconian judging by the descriptions left by the villagers on the request paper.

William had come along with Demor (Against Demor's will) saying "I need money too! And besides, you think I would let you have all the fun? Not after our fight I won't."

Demor eventually caved in and let William come along.

"So, Demor what do you think of this job?" William asked as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"I honestly don't have too much of an idea of what I think about it." Demor replied, his tail twitching behind him quickly as he walked to keep balance. "I mainly just took this job based on a hunch. I want to see if…" he suddenly stopped in his tracks, his predatory green eyes looking down at the ground as he suddenly dropped his pack behind him and knelt down, examining the ground.

"These tracks…." He muttered.

William blinked and stopped looking at Demor then the tracks. "What about them?" he asked, clueless as to what the Storm Dragon Slayer meant.

"They're Draconian…."

"What?"

"They belong to a humanoid Dragon. Like me…" Demor said without looking up from the ground. He was moving on all fours now, following the tracks. He put his nose close to the ground and sniffed one of the tracks. Then he knelt again, picking up some of the dirt from the track and feeling it before popping it into his mouth, keeping it there before spitting out. "These tracks are fresh; a few hours at the most. And there's something else about them…" Demor stood and started walking again.

William grabbed Demor's pack and carried it with ease as he followed the male Drachini down the road. "What is it that has you so interested about these prints?" he asked when he finally caught up with Demor.

"I think I know who made these tracks." He said walking into town, tail twitching behind him, a bolt of lightning sparking around the tail before Demor was approached by the Village Elder.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" he asked. "Are you going to help us?"

Demor nodded. "But of course, sir. My name is Demor. My companion here is William." He said, introducing himself and William. "I'm aware of your problem, and if I am correct in my hunches, I should have it solved within the day." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." The Elder said, shaking Demor's hand vigorously. "The thing causing the disturbances passed through here about an hour ago. It headed towards the hill over yonder." He said, pointing outside of town.

"We think that it's using the caves as shelter." Another villager added quickly.

Demor smiled and nodded. "William!" he said, his tone happy.

William blinked and looked at Demor. "Um, yes?" he asked.

"We're going to find a reptile." Demor said playfully, his tail poking William in the chest a few times. "You can leave the bags here. We won't be long." He said.

"I'll have someone store them for you." The Village Elder said. He waved his hand and two young men walked up, taking the bags from William and storing them in one of the houses. "Good luck, Fairy Tail wizards!" the Elder said as the two walked back out of the village and towards the hill.

"Demor…" William started once they were out of the village. "What did you mean when you said that you were a Draconian?"

"I meant exactly what I said." Demor said without looking at William. "And if I'm correct, I'm of the same species as the female we're hunting." He said.

"Female?"

"Yes, my species was originally all female. Then I came along and well…here I am." He said with a shrug.

"Oh. Well okay then. I guess you really do learn something every day." William said.

The two were quiet after that, mainly because Demor would shush William every time he tried to talk. Occasionally Demor would look at the ground, finding tracks, or he'd sniff the air and keep walking.

Soon the two had reached the hill with the cave, and before long, had reached the mouth of the cave. Everything was completely silent. That is, until William decided that right then would be the perfect time to clear his throat, which echoed throughout the entire cave.

Demor let out a small hiss, smacking the back of William's head with his tail. "Now you've gone and given us away." He muttered loud enough for William to hear.

"Sorry." William said.

There was a loud growl and hiss from a shadowy part of the cave. "Who's there?" a feminine voice called out. The voice simply oozed with fright and confusion. The female then cleared her throat, and spoke again, this time the fright and confusion were replaced with a stern voice. "I said who's there? I swear if you're one of those damn villagers-"

"No way…" Demor spoke.

"What is it?" William asked.

"I know that voice…" Demor said, stepping into the cave, his tail staying close to him, but staying away from his feet so that he didn't trip over his own tail. "Aurix? Aurix Nures, is that you?" he asked.

"D-Demor?" the feminine voice asked after an agonizing couple seconds of silence. The female stood, and walked into the light, and into plain view. Her skin had darkened, and now she had scales on her lower legs to match her forearms, giving her claws for feet. The simple spaghetti strap dress that she had worn when she was young was gone, leaving her exposed to the world. She looked surprisingly clean for someone who had been living in a cave. Her eyes were a darker shade of yellow now, and her hair remained golden, though it was dirty. Her build hadn't changed much either; it was still athletic, but because she was older, her bust had grown as well.

Demor and Aurix both rushed forward, embracing each other in hugs that would have squeezed the breath out of a human. "I can't believe it's you!" they both said simultaneously. As they embraced, Demor had picked her up off of her feet.

"Demor, you know her?" William asked, puzzled.

Demor nodded and set her down on her feet as he turned, letting her hide behind him for privacy. "Yes. She was a childhood friend. I thought I had lost her along with the rest of the village we grew up in." he explained. "I'll have to explain that story to you later…" he said. "Until then, please, turn around and give the girl some privacy." He said.

William raised his eyebrows but nodded and turned.

"Okay, now, we've gotta get you covered up. Here…" Demor took off the jacket that he always wore, and put it on Aurix. It was big enough to cover her adequately, the bottom stopping at her mid-thigh. She stood at about five feet and 8 inches while Demor stood at six feet tall. "That should do until we can buy you some clothes." He said, brushing some hair from her eyes. "We've also gotta get you cleaned up." He said.

Aurix blushed as Demor did and said these things, but smiled. "A bath would be lovely." She said.

"There's a bath house not too far from here." Demor responded. He then turned. "You can turn around now, William." He said, walking forward, his tail wrapping gently around the waist of Aurix and gently pulling her along, though she followed willingly.

As William turned he was greeted by Demor's muscular upper body, and his GI was over the female's exposed body, covering her adequately.

"So, what's her name?" William asked.

"Her name is Aurix." He said. He then turned to the female Drachini. "Aurix, this is William. He's a friend from my guild." He said.

"You're in a guild?" she asked. When Demor nodded, she then blinked. "That must mean that you can use magic…" she said.

"That is correct. I was taught by a Dragon named Annyo Mitne." Demor said. "I'll show you later, but for now, we have to finish our job." He said, guiding her out of the cave and towards the village.

"It's nice to meet you, William." Aurix said as they started walking, having almost forgotten. "And it's good to see you again, Demor." She said, snuggling up to him as they walked.

"Hey! I'm trying to walk!" Demor said, somewhat blushing a little. But then, his tail was around her waist, and it was pulling her to him; though he wasn't consciously telling his tail to do that.

"It looks like your tail has a mind of its own, doesn't it, Demor?" William asked, amused. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked next to the two, chuckling at them.

Aurix looked at William for a second before kind of scooting away from Demor a little, but still staying pretty close to him.

The group arrived at the village and was greeted by the Village Elder. "So, this is what has been terrorizing our town?" he said, looking at Aurix.

The female smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yea, sorry about that…" she said. "But…I had to survive somehow." She added.

The Elder let out a huff then looked to Demor. "Thank you for finding her. Here is your reward as promised: 40,000 Jewel." The Elder handed Demor a bag of money, and nodded as he turned and left.

William grabbed their bags, and Demor took his, strapping it onto his back as they left the village, Aurix still with them because Demor's tail wouldn't let go of her waist and because she wanted to follow them anyway.

"Let's see, the bath house should be just a few miles up the road here." William said, looking at a map.

"It is. We passed it on the way here, remember? You wanted to stop because your feet were hurting?" Demor reminded him with a smirk, which made William frown and look at Demor with a small pout.

"So Demor, you wanna tell me how you survived the attack on our village and then survived all these years?" Aurix asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Aurix." Demor replied before going into the story. He explained how he was in the tree during the attack, how he survived while going to the mountain, getting to the mountain, living and training on the mountain, and then how he lived after Annyo left suddenly without a warning. He also showed off some of his magic along the road, leaving Aurix in awe, and William impressed.

"Now, how did you survive?" Demor asked.

"I think that'll have to wait." William said as the two Drachini bumped into him.

"What? Why? Oh…." Demor looked in front of William, and noticed an entire gang of bandits. "Okay…. Well then." His tail uncoiled itself from Aurix and flicked behind him sharply, lightning sparking around it.

"We ain't letting you through here, not without either paying us 50,000 Jewel, or giving us that girl you got there." The leader of the gang said, laughing as his own lightning sparked around his hands. The other members also laughed; all of them used lightning magic.

"William, stay with Aurix. I'll handle these fools." Demor said, stepping up with a smirk on his face. "How about I beat you all to dust, then you let us go?" he asked in a hostile tone.

The entire gang of thieves laughed at him. "Sure! If you think you can really beat us all without dying!" they taunted.

Demor smirked as he removed his bag before crouching into his fighting stance, lightning sparking all around his body.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 13**

Fighting and relaxation.

Immediately after Demor crouched into his fighting stance, he vanished with a flick of his tail. William and Aurix both watched the chaos before their eyes, and couldn't really believe what they were watching, even as it happened.

Demor rushed the entire group of thugs, who all rushed back at him, lightning sparking everywhere around them and around Demor's body as well. The male Drachini expertly dodged every punch, kick, elbow, head-butt, knee-strike, and bolt of lightning the thugs sent at him, and took each opponent with a quick strike with his Teravolt Claw, leaving the thugs useless on the ground.

"What's going on? We're supposed to have a resistance to lightning!" a thug screamed.

"Shut up and attack him you idiot!" another barked.

Soon all the thugs looked like they had piled on top of Demor, trapping him in the middle of a giant mosh pit of fists, feet, elbows, knees, lightning bolts and obscenities. Demor curled himself into a ball as best as he could before bringing his arms up and slamming his hands to the ground, a torrent of water forming a dome around him, knocking back most of the thugs, who lost consciousness upon impact with whatever they hit afterward.

Soon the only thugs left in the gang were the leader and a few of his more advanced compatriots. "Gah! Screw this! Everyone get off of your asses and fall back!" the leader barked loudly.

"Oh, I don't think so…" Demor growled, straightening up as he walked towards the leader of the gang, predatory green eyes staring at his prey. The gang leader was too frightened to move as Demor then grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up, lightning forming around his hand in a Teravolt Claw.

"I've heard of your gang and what they've done to innocent travelers; especially what you do to women." Demor growled as he lifted his Teravolt Claw to strike the gang leader.

"Demor!"

Demor turned his eyes to look at Aurix with a horrified look on her face and a pleading look in her eyes. "Just let him go!" she yelled.

"That's not what he's done to girls our age Aurix!" Demor said in reply.

"He still doesn't deserve it. You've scared him enough."

Demor growled darkly before sighing, the lightning from his arm dispelling as he lowered it.

"Heh, looks like Fairy Tail is weak, unable to kill anything." The leader taunted just before a fist collided with his solar plexus and he was dropped to the ground.

"I don't want to hear of you harming another innocent person again. Do yourself a favor and turn yourselves in to the authorities." Demor growled before turning and gesturing for William and Aurix to follow him, which they did, catching up to Demor in a few seconds.

Aurix looked at Demor and walked beside him. "Thanks for not…killing him. You always were the soft hearted boy from the village who begged me to not kill a lizard." She said.

"The lizard was innocent, Aurix. He wasn't." Demor replied.

"It's true, he wasn't." William spoke now. "But after what you just did, I'm not too sure he'll have the guts to take a step on a main road, with or without his gang."

"For his sake, I hope you're right." Demor said, putting his arms around both of his companions.

The both of them shoved him off. "Dude, you smell." "That's gross Demor!" both Aurix and William said at the same time.

"Well then it seems that we need to get to the bath house!" Demor laughed.

Aurix sighed. "A bath would be so lovely…"

"Say what?! Demor! You didn't tell me the bath was a mixed gender one!" Aurix shrieked.

"What? How was I supposed to know? I've never been in this area before!" Demor replied.

William just stood, shaking his head. "Demor, sometimes I think it's you who is the dim one, not me."

Demor raised an eyebrow and looked at William, who met Demor's gaze for a split second before looking away, an undetectable blush on his face.

"Whatever, let's just pay and start relaxing!" Demor said. He walked up to the stand and paid for three people using some of the money he got from the last job. The group was assigned a changing room and lockers from which they all changed took a towel out to the hot spring. Aurix was the first one out, since she was only wearing Demor's top, it took her about five or so seconds to get undressed, grab a towel and go out to the springs where she began to clean herself at the cleaning station.

Surprisingly, William was the second one out to the cleaning stations.

"One would think that Demor would be the second one out, since he's only wearing shoes and pants, right?" Aurix said as William sat at the station next to hers.

"I know, but he appeared to be having trouble getting his pants off. Said something about it being tricky for him to get out of clothes what were sticky with sweat." William said as the two of them continued to clean themselves without any real embarrassment of the two of them being nude and only separated by a piece of wood that could be seen over quite easily.

"So, William, do you have anyone special in your life?" Aurix asked suddenly.

"Who, me? William asked, blushing. "I guess I could ask you the same question, since we seem to be spontaneously asking things."

"Well, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like. You know, I'll bet you have a girlfriend. You are pretty handsome!" she said, a small smile on her face.

"A … girlfriend?"

"Yea. Wait, you don't have one?"

"Um, no."

"Well, why not? You're one of the best looking guys I've seen!"

"Well, you see… I'm sort of-"

Just then Demor came out from the changing room, looking like he just wrestled with someone twice his weight. "Finally! Those pants just would not come off!" he said as he walked over to a cleaning station and began cleaning himself.

"Oh! Hi Demor!" Aurix said watching Demor sit in the station to the other side of her.

"Ah! There you are!" Demor said. "I thought you would be in the spring by now." He said, his tail twitching behind him.

"Yea, but I've been talking to William about why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Aurix said as she began to rinse herself off.

"Wait, he doesn't?" Demor looked at William. "Dude! You do realize that there's like a group of girls that drool over you at the guild right?" he asked before blinking. "Dude…what's up with you?"

William had turned away from the two Drachini and was looking up at the sky. "You know, I've never really taken the time to look at the clouds." He said randomly.

Demor glanced up but then shrugged. "Alrighty then." He said, looking back to Aurix as she stood up and walked to the hot spring. He shrugged and finished cleaning himself, following her to the spring and sitting next to her, relaxing.

William eventually finished washing himself and sat across from the two, quiet.

"So, Aurix, tell me why exactly how you fared during all these years." Demor said.

"Well, I just…wandered to a village and started stealing food to live. When they recognized my tactics and almost caught me, I moved on to the next village. And I had been living like that for…oh jeeze, as long as I can remember after the day our village was attacked." Aurix said, her hands moving to emphasize certain things she said while telling the rest of the story. "You remember how I used to wear just a simple dress and shorts right? Well, I grew out of those within the first two or three years and well…you found me as I am now! Butt naked!" she said with a giggle.

Despite being nude, the two Drachini felt at home with one another, and not awkward, like William apparently and suddenly did.

"I was going to say that you had grown since I last saw you, but that would be too obvious and I'd live up to my reputation as not being too bright." Demor said after Aurix explained why they found her naked in the cave.

"Demor you're still a fool. You've grown too you know! You're not the scrawny little kid I used to tease when we were five!" Aurix said, smacking the back of Demor's head lightly.

Demor smirked and chuckled before turning slightly and hugging Aurix "I've missed you greatly." He said as she hugged him back with a smile and blush.

"I-I've missed you too." She said, looking him in the eyes for a second, her eyes pleading to be kissed when suddenly William spoke up.

"You two do know that physical contact in the springs is against the rules, right?" he asked loudly, breaking the moment the two had and causing both to blush.

"Besides, we can't stay long; we've got to report to Master Makarov soon." William added, standing up. "I'll meet you two by the front with our bags." He said as he walked out of the springs and began drying himself off.

Demor and Aurix looked at each other, then William, then back at each other. Aurix leaned in again, wanting to be kissed when suddenly Demor turned away and stood up. "He's right you know!" he said.

Aurix had the expression of the typical anime sweat drop mixed with the annoyed vein bulging out of her head. She stood and looked at Demor again, not bothering to pick up her towel. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to talk before getting cut off by Demor turning and kissing her, lifting her chin with his fingers gently. "I'm sorry about making you wait for that." He whispered, pulling her into a close hug for a few seconds before letting go.

"Why'd you let go of me?" Aurix asked as she followed Demor out of the springs and began drying herself.

"Well, one, it's against the rules of the bath house, and two, I didn't want to make it awkward by getting…aroused." He said with a small blush on his face. Demor's saying this made Aurix blush as well as she followed Demor into the changing room and the two changed quietly.

They found William at the front with the bags as promised, and set off towards Magnolia town.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you all know. The M rating I put on this story will be put into effect starting in this chapter. If cursing, sexual puns, and extreme violence are offensive to you, please stop reading here and continue with your life without complaining. Thank you.**

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 14**

Getting acquainted and other activities.

Demor, Aurix, and William all stood before Master Makarov in the guild hall. Demor had by now bought Aurix some clothing of her own, and so he was wearing his own top again while she wore a simple dress similar to the one that she used to wear when she was younger only it fit her better. She also wore knee-length pants that stopped just above where her scales began.

"So, you're telling me that this girl is what had been causing all that trouble?" Makarov looked at Aurix, and then to Demor, who nodded in response.

"With all due respect, she was just trying to survive." Demor added his tone borderline harsh.

Makarov looked at Demor, then back to Aurix before sighing. "Well, you got the job done, and since no one's hurt and people are happy, who cares?" he said with a smile and a laugh. "Tell me, Aurix, do you know any magic?" he suddenly asked.

Aurix blinked and shook her head. "Um, no… B-but I'd like to learn some… for self-defense if anything else." She said.

Makarov smirked and nodded. "I see. Well, if you're the same race as Demor, then you are capable of using caster magic. The only thing now is to learn one!" he said happily. "Mira will be able to help you, or anyone in the guild for that matter." He explained. "Now go on, shoo! I've got a beer to drink!" he said, picking up a mug that Mira had literally just filled and taking a big swig from it.

Demor smirked and nodded to Makarov. When he turned, he found William gone, and Aurix still standing next to him. He blinked before looking at Aurix and putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the guild." He said. The introductions all went relatively the same… more or less. Aurix got along great with just about everyone. Except for Gajeel…who didn't really get along well with anyone from Demor's point of view.

Demor and Aurix went to a table after the introductions and Demor ordered them both a glass of water, which Mira happily served to them with a warm welcome to the guild to Aurix even though she wasn't a member yet.

"Everyone here is so nice, Demor." Aurix said after taking a drink of her water.

Demor smiled and nodded. "Indeed they are. Though they're all a little crazy; there's usually a fight here every day." He said with a chuckle as his tail twitched behind him and wrapped around Aurix, who was sitting next to him.

_Days Later…_

Demor stood by the request board, and saw nothing that sparked his interest. He sighed, turning around and walking away from the request board. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Demor," said a female voice. "I need to talk to you about something." It said.

Demor turned, and found himself face to face with Erza, her trademark serious look on her face.

Demor blinked, and tilted his head. "About what?" he asked calmly. Unlike most of the other guild members, he didn't know how terrifying she was, but she didn't seem to mind… at least for now anyway.

"It's about a job that I'm going to accept. I need your help." She said, staring him straight in the eye and removing her hand from his shoulder.

Demor raised his eyebrows. "You need help? And from me?" he asked. He then smiled and shrugged. "Sure, I'll help you. I don't see why I can't." he said. He could have sworn he heard Natsu sigh in relief somewhere in the background followed by muttering about how he and Happy were glad to not be chosen by Erza to go on the job with her because she's scary.

"You're confusion is understandable, I usually don't ask for help unless I think it necessary. In this case, I do. This is a job that I can't do alone. Wendy will be joining us as well, I'm sure you've met her by now?" she asked, standing aside and revealing Wendy and Carla talking quietly behind Erza.

Wendy blushed suddenly and bowed as she introduced herself awkwardly while Carla scolded her about not paying attention to her surroundings.

_Hours Later…_

"So is there anything else I should know about this job now that we're away from public ears?" Demor asked as the cart they were in moved along the road at an even pace.

"Actually, there is." Erza said. "Wendy, you may want to pay attention, too." She said.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Wendy replied, focusing. Carla, who was enjoying being away from Happy for a little while also perked up to listen.

"The man we're hunting is wanted for all manner of things: Robbery, intimidation, vandalism, the occasional killing here and there. But he doesn't belong to a dark guild, or any guild for that matter. He just…takes deals under the table." Erza explained. "Normally, this would be an easy job for me, but it is his magic that bothers me." She added.

"Why? What type of magic does he use?" Wendy asked.

"He uses Requip, like me, but it's a type I've never heard of: The Gladiator." She said. "That's all I actually know about it." She admitted before looking to Demor "And that is why I brought you, Demor. Since you're able to consume and use three different elements, you are a wise choice to have on any team. Not to mention that your senses of smell, sight, and hearing are all better than Natsu, Gajeel, and yes, even Wendy's."

"That may be true, but that's just because I'm not human to begin with. I was probably born with senses akin to a Dragon Slayer, but when I became one, those senses must have sharpened." Demor said with a shrug.

"However, Demor, I happen to know that your healing abilities are quite weak, so that is where Wendy comes in handy." Erza said, patting Wendy's shoulder with a smile.

Wendy kind of jumped, startled, but smiled. "Y-Yes, I'll do my best!" she said.

The trio continued their conversations with idle chit-chat for a while before stopping their cart and stepping out to stretch out. Demor hopped out of the cart and immediately stretched out while taking in deep breaths of air. He then stopped and looked around.

"Demor," Erza looked at him, on edge. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…don't know exactly." He said, sniffing the air while walking around. "There's…something or someone else nearby. But their scent is…strange."

Demor walked around, nose in the air as he moved. He walked to the forest at the edge of the road and stopped at the edge of the forest. "Whatever I'm smelling is in this forest." He said.

Then a rock jutted up from the earth and came up towards Demor's chin. Demor leaned back, balancing on his tail for a second before kicking off of the newly formed pillar of earth to break it and push himself back to the main road.

"It seems your friend here is more of a use to you than I thought, Erza Scarlet!" A male voice yelled from the trees.

A young man then leaped from the forest and landed in the middle of the road. He stood at six feet two inches tall, his amber colored eyes had an arrogant sting to their gaze, a scar in the shape of an X adorned his left cheek, which was pale like the rest of his skin and stood out against his black waist length hair that was tied into a pony-tail with messy bangs hanging in front of his face. He wore black combat boots, black jeans, a white t-shirt underneath a black jacket, and his hands were hidden by black fingerless gloves. In one of his hands he held a massive Kanabo-like weapon that had engravings of Earth Magic on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza shouted, requiping one of her swords instantly.

"The fuck does it matter who I am?" the young man scoffed.

"Usually…" Demor started, lightning sparking all around his body before concentrating around his forearms. "When a lady asks you a question…" His tail twitched and he left deep foot prints where he had stood as he appeared behind the young man, aiming a strike with his Teravolt Claw to his back.

The attack hit and sent the young man to the ground.

"You answer it!" he finished as he landed behind where the man was previously standing only to find a hole in the ground in front of him. He looked around, and stumbled back and forth and to the sides as bowling ball sized rocks slammed into his body from all directions.

The young man appeared out of the hole he had disappeared into and aimed a smash at Demor's shoulder. Demor, still preoccupied with regaining his balance, couldn't dodge in time, and the studded end of the Kanabo collided with Demor's shoulder, audible snaps being heard.

Demor let out a terrifyingly agonizing scream as the club annihilated his shoulder bones. His scream was then cut off by the young man slamming his foot into Demor's stomach. Demor dropped to one knee and let out a low growl before he was flattened by the young man's boot colliding with his back. Demor let out another scream.

Then the young man was gone, leaping out of the way to block an attack from Erza, who landed by Demor and stood between the male Drachini and the young man.

"You will tell me your name, or I will have to force it from you." Erza said. "Wendy! Heal Demor!" She commanded without looking to where Wendy had been hiding from the young man.

The young man smirked. "Aw, look at that. Big mean Erza is protecting her little toy, how cute." He taunted. "And fine! If you'll stop bitching about it, my name is Ezekiel Abyss." He growled as his Kanabo started to glow.

Erza's eyes widened for a split second. "That's…"

"Requip." Ezekiel finished her sentence. "Neptunia and Poseidra!" he yelled. A large Trident appeared in one hand, and a net in the other. The trident was four foot in lenth while the net was five square feet large. Both were constructed of advanced Water Magic seals.

Ezekiel wasted no time in thrusting his Trident Neptunia forward. Erza blinked. 'He's out of range. Why would he thrust from ten feet away with a four foot weapon?' she thought. She then let out a startled breath as the points of the trident extended, made of water.

"Move!" Demor shouted, on his feet. He shoved Erza out of the way and smirked, opening his mouth. What happened next made Ezekiel's mouth gape in astonishment. Demor **consumed** the water, taking it into his body until Ezekiel cut off the water from Demor and Demor stopped drinking it all. Demor then stood straight, the water on the ground from the weapon floating up and towards Demor. The male Drachini's shoulder didn't appear to be as smashed in anymore, as if the water had healed his body when he consumed it.

"Thank you for the meal." Demor said with a toothy grin as the water started to circle him.

Wendy, who was almost to Demor when Demor suddenly acted, stood amazed as well, though she quickly snapped out of it. "Way to go Demor!" she cheered. "N-Now kick his butt!" She yelled.

"Not a bad strategy…" Carla commented.

Ezekiel looked at Wendy and blinked, doing a double take as Erza stood, having landed on her stomach when Demor shoved her. Ezekiel then blinked again and rushed forward, towards Wendy.

"I knew Fairy Tail treated each other like family, but this is too much!" he yelled

Wendy let out a terrified scream with a blush on her face. "Go away you psycho!" She yelled out.

Demor suddenly was in front of Ezekiel, and he slammed his hands to the ground, a wall of water rising up and rushing forward. Ezekiel slammed through this wall of water and continued towards Wendy. Demor sent more walls forward, finally slowing Ezekiel down enough to the point where a kick could successfully be used, smacking Ezekiel to the ground again while Demor panted and hopped backwards and away from the net.

Demor landed next to Wendy, and then dropped to one knee, letting out a pained gasp as his right hand went to his previously wounded left shoulder. Erza had rushed over and placed her boot on Ezekiel's back, her sword point at the back of his neck.

"Took you long enough to get up. What, are you _still_ tired?" Ezekiel taunted.

"Enough with your innuendos you fool. I'm taking you into the Magic Council for questioning and punishment."

"Ooh, I'm so scared I'm trembling." He said sarcastically.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Good work Demor, though, I could have handled him." She said, looking to Demor.

Demor winced as Wendy began to heal his shoulder. "I'll remember that next time." He said.

While he said this Ezekiel grabbed his net, Poseidra, and flung it at Erza, who stumbled backward as he got up and kicked Erza to the ground with his boot. "Quit acting so high and mighty, Fairy Bitch. Admit it, without your little friend, I would have killed you back there." He said, picking up his Trident as Wendy and Demor watched on, helpless.

"Now, Zeke will finish you off and silence the Fairy Queen!" Ezekiel screamed, lifting his Trident and plunging it down towards Erza's body.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Storm Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 15**

Demor Vs. William…Again. But this time with Magic!

Ezekiel brought down the trident upon Erza, the weapon making the air whistle around it with its great speed and expert handling. Erza immediately shifted into her Sea Empress armor, and braced herself for the trident to pierce her chest, neck, and stomach in a mighty thrust.

"Now, Die! Queen of the Fairies!" Ezekiel screamed.

The points of the Trident were just inches away from piercing Erza's body.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

A brilliant beam of light soared from Demor's mouth and straight into Ezekiel's body, knocking him yet again to the ground after carrying him to a tree where he slammed into the trunk and was battered by the beam of light. The beam was a golden light, with swirls of purple energy flowing around in a spiral pattern.

Erza quickly flung the net off of her and rose to her feet. "Thanks, Demor." She said.

"No problem…" he said with a wince as Wendy continued to heal his shoulder. After a few seconds, a few audible pops would be heard, and Demor would suddenly move his arm, making Wendy stop. "That'll be fine, Wendy. Don't push yourself." He said, patting the top of her head gently as he stood, his tail twitching behind him.

Ezekiel got up; teeth gritted and eyes blazing with fury. "You…Reptilian piece of shit!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You will pay for that, you little fucking worm!" he said as he held out his left hand. The Poseidra net moved from the ground and came to his hand, the symbols glowing as brightly as the fire of rage inside Ezekiel's heart.

"It's bad enough that I've gotta deal with the Bitch of Fairies, but now I have to deal with her little toy again!" Ezekiel growled, walking back up onto the road where he stopped and straightened up, his stance wide and his arms trembling from clenched muscles of pure hatred.

Ezekiel looked at his opponents, giving Demor a harsh look, Erza an even worse one; when he got to Wendy, his face softened just a little before he blinked and the harsh look returned again, but this time directed again at Erza.

She stood before him, unwavering, uninjured, not impressed. He looked back at Demor, who stood unwavering as well. He then looked at himself, who could barely stand at the moment.

"So this is what it's like to lose…" Ezekiel said.

Erza said nothing as she requiped one of her swords and started to walk towards her opponent, a stern look on her face.

"This is what it's like…being on the bottom..." Ezekiel muttered through gritted teeth. "I fucking hate this." He muttered again, his entire body shaking from rage.

He let out an agonizingly loud scream as he rushed Erza, aiming another thrust with his Trident Neptunia at her chest. Erza hopped back and requiped another sword, blocking the trident with both with her own teeth gritted.

Ezekiel flung Poseidra at her, and the net was sidestepped. With the sidestep, Erza let Ezekiel forward and into a knee strike that she attacked him with. The strike hit, but did not faze Ezekiel in the slightest as he turned and threw a punch at Erza, hitting her in the face and knocking her back a few steps.

"Now let's see if you can keep up with me, Fairy Bitch." Ezekiel growled. Both Neptunia and Poseidra started to glow then, and vanished. Another weapon appeared in his right hand. It was a folded up Fuuma Shuriken. "Fuuma Gale!" he cried as he tightened his grip on it and rushed forward.

He was at Erza's throat in a second, and she brought up her arm to parry quickly, smacking his jaw and pushing herself down to the ground while trying to regain her own balance.

Erza fell to the ground and Ezekiel held the blades of the folded Shuriken at Erza's Neck. He also pinned Erza to the ground by giving her no space to maneuver away from him by keep his body low and close to hers.

"Now," he said his breathing heavy as the blades rested on Erza's throat. "How would you like me to kill you? Hmm?" he asked, his teeth still gritted and body shaking with rage.

Erza stared hard into his eyes. "Demor!" She called.

Demor looked, lightning sparking around him. "What?" he called back.

"Take Wendy and Carla back to the Guild. They don't need to see what is about to happen." She commanded.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Ezekiel here won't kill me." She said before looking back to Ezekiel's eyes. "You don't have the guts to kill a good opponent like me. Not before you've seen what I'm capable of." She said with a smirk. "Your own sense of pride won't let you kill me. Not yet. Not before you've tasted what I can do. Not before you know you have me beaten. Not before you're satisfied." She said calmly.

Ezekiel gritted his teeth before letting out a breath, his grip on the blades of the shuriken loosened, and the weapon vanished in a flash of light, leaving his hand on Erza's neck gently.

"You're right. I don't have it in me to kill you just yet." He said with sight as he stood and walked away from her. "Farewell, Erza Scarlet. Take care of your little toy, too. I need to kill him as well, you know." He said without looking. He then walked into the forest and vanished from sight.

Erza stood and requiped into her normal armor while Demor, Wendy, and Carla approached her.

"What was that about?" Demor asked.

"Don't worry about it Demor. It doesn't concern you. Not fully, anyway." Erza said.

_Sometime later…_

"So, you couldn't bring him in?" Makarov asked as he sat on the counter. Erza, Demor and Wendy stood before him, and Carla was in Wendy's arms.

"Unfortunately, no, Master, we couldn't bring in our target." Erza said. "But we'll get him eventually." She added.

"I have no doubt you will." Makarov said with a sigh. "But the fact that he was able to defeat you so easily worries me. Regardless if you were holding back to gauge his strength or not." He said.

The Master let out a sigh before looking at Erza, Demor, Wendy, and Carla, "You may all go. I need to think." He said.

The four of them departed from each other, going off to do whatever it was that they wanted to do. Erza pulled apart a skirmish between Gray and Natsu while Wendy talked to some of the other female guild members.

Demor looked around and found Aurix talking to a couple of guild members. She seemed happy, and that made Demor happy as he walked up to a table and sat down, resting his head in his arms on the surface of the table. He let his mind wander a little, but his concentration was broken by William's sudden slamming his hand on the table.

"Demor!" he yelled, a cheery tone in his voice.

Demor blinked a few times before looking at William. "William!" he said in an equally cheery tone. "What do you want?" he asked in a confused tone.

"What do I want? Come on, you should know the answer to that. I want a rematch! We didn't get to use our magic when we first fought, now we can, and I want to see what you're made of!" he said.

"Fair enough!" Demor said, slamming his hand on the table as he stood. "Let's take this outside then!" he said, his tail pointing to the door.

A few minutes later they were both outside, surrounded by guild members and citizens who wanted to watch the battle. Lightning sparked around Demor's body as he stood crouched in a fighting stance, his tail flicking quickly.

Suddenly Demor was gone; dust where his feet had been. William braced himself but then looked around when he felt nothing. He looked up and saw Demor high in the air, an excited grin on his face.

The lightning around Demor's body intensified and then travelled to his legs instead of his arms. "Teravolt Claw!" he cried as he hurtled towards William at a high speed.

William smirked and lifted his arm up while yelling. The earth in front of him exploded from the ground and met Demor's kick in mid-air. The boulder exploded and Demor continued forward, the lightning still blazing around his leg.

William didn't have enough time to summon up another boulder to block, so he hopped out of the way just in time to dodge Demor's kick, which threw up dust as he sank into the ground from the power of the kick.

William stomped on the ground next, boulders of earth floating around him in a sort of spherical wall. William pushed his hand forward, sending a few rocks forward at a blinding speed towards where he thought Demor was.

Walls of water caught the boulders before sinking into the ground. A breeze swept away the dust to reveal Demor crouched down, his hands pressed to the now wet ground.

"Earth magic." Demor said as he walked out of the small crater he had created with his kick from earlier. "How troublesome." He added as Water suddenly covered his right arm. "Water Dragon's Shield Wing!" he cried as he rushed forward, the arm he covered in water in front of him like a blade.

More boulders flew at Demor, and Demor either dodged or cut them in half expertly. A couple hit him however; sending him falling backwards and making it look like he'd land on his back and crush his tail. Demor yelled and turned himself around, the water vanishing from his arm. "Water Dragon's Roar!" he cried before letting out a huge beam of water from his mouth that not only stopped him from falling, but actually helped him turn and land on his feet before he landed.

William sent even more boulders towards Demor, a smirk on his face. 'If I can keep him at a distance, I can win.' He thought. Demor slammed his hands down on the ground and a sphere of water rose from the ground, blocking the boulders that William had sent.

Demor stood, panting, but smirking as well. "If you think that I can't play at a distance, William, you are wrong!" he said. Once more lightning sparked around his arm. "Lightning Dragon's Flash Wing!" he cried out loudly.

Demor then brought his arm forward as if swinging a wide punch. William raised a brow, thinking that Demor was being strange for throwing a punch at that distance. But then from Demor's arm the lightning condensed into a shockwave that launched towards William at a ludicrously fast pace. It was followed by more shockwaves as Demor continued to swing his arm at William. The shockwaves were met by fast moving boulders and by stationary boulders coming from and floating around William.

"And finally…" Demor brought up his right arm as if holding something. The lightning around his body intensified immensely and concentrated to his hand, forming a six foot long spear. "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" he cried, throwing the spear of lightning at William as hard as he could.

This was Demor's fastest attack, and as such had enough momentum to smash through every single one of William's boulders that he sent to protect himself. It pierced William's defenses, and looked like it was going to pierce his throat when it stopped mere inches away and faded into the daylight. Demor stood at fifty feet away, his arm still extended, but his hand closed into a fist.

William looked at Demor, and let out a small breath after gulping in a new found fear from the Male Drachini. The boulders that William had summoned up reset themselves into the ground, making it appear that they were never summoned, and William fell to his knees. "Alright, Demor, you win." He said. "I surrender."

Demor stood there, breathing hard before stumbling to the ground and landing on his butt. He sat and looked up at the sky. "No, William. Neither of us win." He said loud enough for William to hear.

William looked at Demor and walked over to him, helping him up. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one, you're too intimidated to continue fighting, and two, I'm almost out of magic power to continue fighting. And let's not forget that I just got back from a job where I almost lost my arm." Demor explained, still breathing hard. "I need to rest for a few days at least." He added.

He and William then bumped fists. "Good match though." William said.

Demor nodded. "Indeed. A good match."

Aurix walked up to them, a cup of water in each of her clawed hands. "Here you two go! Mira told me to give these to you after you were done beating on each other." She said with a smile.

The two men smiled and took the drinks, thanking Aurix and waving thanks to Mira who stood in the doorway of the Guild.


End file.
